


Vacuum

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does that old saying go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "vacuum."

“It’s a law of physics, Commander.  Nature abhors a vacuum.”

Eyebrow raised.  “Is that why humans speak endlessly on matters of no importance rather than be silent and meditate on those that are?” 

"Damn!"  Breadstick crumbs flew everywhere.

“No, it’s space abhors a vacuum.”

The perpetually present broad smile widened.  “But Captain, space **is** a vacuum.  It must have serious psychological issues.  I find that disturbing.” 

Actually, it’s power abhors a vacuum, which is why I’m here, the steward named Daniels thought as he vacuumed up the crumbs in the mess hall, just another miscellaneous duty for a temporal agent.


End file.
